zcarfandomcom-20200214-history
Historic Auto-Shows
1969 New York Auto Show "Datsun Enters The Middle-Priced Sports Car Market" New York Times Reported, Oct 23, 1969 By: Carl Beck, IZCC #260 As Of: Aug. 2009 Nissan Motors held its International Preview of the new DATSUN 240Z at the Grand Ball Room in the Pierre Hotel, New York, NY 22 Oct. 1969. Attending the presentation ceremonies in both New York and a few days later in Los Angeles were Mr. M. Okuma, Managing Director of Nissan Motor Co. Ltd., Export Division, Mr. Y. Katayama, President of Nissan Motor Corp. in U.S.A. and Mr. S. Kawazoe, Vice President of Nissan Motor Corp. in U.S.A.. The International Preview of an all new Sports/GT by Nissan Motors Ltd in Japan, was planned months in advance, and carried out in the U.S. by Nissan's P.R. Firm - Dunn/Cheney Enterprises. The 240Z on display had been flown in from Tokyo arriving the week before and after clearing U.S. Customs it finally arrived at the Hotel the 16 of Oct., just in time to get it set up on display in the Pierre Hotel's Grand Ballroom. In addition to the N.Y. Dignitaries, Daily Press and Automotive Media, Nissan Motors chartered a commercial airline flight to bring the Detroit Press and Automotive Media to New York for this international preview and to then return them to Detroit afterward. Mr. Dunn handled most of these arrangements personally, and reports that the Hotel Staff at the Pierre Hotel were the only people allowed to move the car from the receiving dock, to the hotel's elevators and into the Grand Ball Room. Local Union "Set Designers" had to be employed to build the display and the N.Y. Fire Marshall had final inspection before the doors could be opened. All of which added significantly to the schedule. Nonetheless the doors to the Ball Room opened on time and hundreds of reporters and guests poured in. After its unveiling in N.Y., the 240Z was flown back to the West Coast for its showing in Los Angeles, at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel in Beverly Hills, the 24th of Oct. The result was broad press coverage with the desired Public Relations results. Press Coverage Press Coverage From Across America Included The Following: "New Sports Car Gets 1970 Datsun Spotlight" That was the title of the article in the Los Angeles Times printed 23 Oct. 1969. "Evolution, Revolution in Datsuns" The Los Angeles Times writer went on to say: " For 1970, Datsun has taken a two-fold approach in continuing the proven acceptability of its cars by American consumers. First, Dasun has introduced a revolutionary new personal car with exciting grand touring overtones. Secondly, Datsun has refined its basic line to an even higher degree of quality and performance. " After its international preview in New York, the Z Car was sent to Nissan's H.Q. in Los Angels where it was introduced to the employees of Nissan Motors USA. Mr. Katayama, President Nissan Motors USA, introduced the Datsun 240-Z saying; "With the introduction of the Datsun 240Z, Nissan will have enjoyed the accomplishment of covering the American market from the Pickup to the Personal Sports Car. We are proud to have been able to cover all purposes of motor car use, and for our Datsun dealer network, the new 240-Z affords an opportunity to create an exciting new image. 240-Z represents the imaginative spirit of Nissan, and was designed to please a demanding taste that is strictly American. It meets all the requirements of sports minded drivers, fulfilling their desire for superb styling, power, safety and providing them with the most thrilling, and enjoyable ride available in any car. Our new product reflects the rapid advancement of our company, and its development will be unique in automobile history. We have studied the memorable artistry of European coachmakers and engine builders and combined our knowledge with Japanese craftsmanship. The result is an exotic, high performance car exclusively for America. It will be the beginning of a new romance for true car lovers who believe that motoring is more than just a commute. We adopt this new 240-Z as an aggressive innovation in automobile building and take pride in having been totally responsible for its concept. Nissan offers this spirited car with affection - its heart is Japan and its soul is America. " 1969 Tokyo Motor Show In Japan The New Z Car Made Its Debute At The 16th Tokyo Motor Show Which Opened 24 Oct., 1969 and Ran Through 7 Nov. 1969. Shown: Fairlady Z Export Model {aka Datsun 240Z} Reporting from Tokyo Oct. 29th, the lead article in the N.Y. Times reported; " Japanese Auto Show Designed To Increase Share of U.S. Sales" Also presented at the Tokyo Show was the limited production Nissan Fairlady Z-432. Featuring a 2.0 liter, Twin Overhead Cam design engine by Prince Motors. This model did offer a 2.0 liter performance alternative for the Japanese Domestic Market, where engine displacement for the Z Car was limited by very heavy taxation of cars with 2.0L or larger engines at the time. At aprox 1.8 Million Yen {aprox $5,100.00 USD}, sales of the Z-432 were expected to be limited {aprox 500 expected to be produced}. The Datsun 240Z was shown at the 1969 ARRC in Daytona - if anyone has pictures from that event showing the 240Z on display there - I would love to publish them here. E-Mail Me: Beck at Becksystems dot Com